Isabel Demitria Ardnoir: A Jason McCann love story
by Anonz
Summary: Jason McCann's first love was murdered by his brother, Alex, about 7 months ago. Alex has just escaped prison after 6 months and ends up making a "deal" with Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**"Isabel Demitria Ardnoir" A Jason McCann love story.**

**PART 1. Intro.**

**Jason McCann's point of view.**

5..4..3..Got it. I clipped a red wire and I was done. The bomb was disabled. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. The muffled sound of sirens came from upstairs. I have to get out of here. I put my gloves and hood on quickly and climbed up a rusty ladder. I managed to leave the scene without being noticed. I stood across the street, watching the people run around hectically. They're looking for me. Well, not me. But Alex, my brother. He's the one who set up the bomb. I disabled it. The cops don't know that though. My blackberry vibrated, I pulled it out of my back pocket. "You can not outsmart me." - unknown number. The screech of a bomb went off, the top floor of the court house was blown to bits, the only thing I could hear was the ringing in my ears. I put my hands up to my ears and covered them, knowing it wouldn't help anything. I clenched my teeth together in pain. I started running away from the building towards my apartment. Alex must have set up two different bombs. I only disabled one of them. Fuck. That got to me. All those innocent people in the building. I couldn't let him do this. I used to be his partner until I realized how terrible it was. I didn't understand why he bombed these people, and I still don't but I'll find out. He had just escaped prison and now he was just playing games. Atleast that's what it seemed. He was sentenced to life in jail and now cops are searching everywhere for him. If I find him then I swear I'll...I'll make him feel the pain he put Isabel through. Isabel. I swallowed my anger.  
>_<p>

I slid my shoes off and plopped onto my futon. Finally a break. I stretched out and closed my eyes. My phone vibrated. Ugh. "Be at her cemetery at 1am. I have a surprise for you. - Alex" I stared at the text. A surprise...at her cemetery...Isabel's cemetery...why there? Out of all places...I can't. I will relive what happened. What will happen if I don't go? I had to decide quickly.  
>_<p>

Isabel Demitria Ardnoir. 1995-2010. I stood above her gravestone. After a few minutes I sat on my knees in the dirt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't save you." I whispered. I pounded my fists on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Forgive me, Isabel." I muttered to the ground.  
>I heard footsteps. "Awh look at little Jason." Alex. I could feel the anger build up inside of me. I wiped my face and stood up. "What do you want?"<br>"What do you mean? I just wanted to see my little brother!" he teased. I glared at him. "I have somebody for you to meet." he said. He opened his car door and roughly pulled out a girl. She was probably my age. Her wrists and ankles were tied up. She had tape over her mouth. He basically pulled her over to me. She was trying to resist. Why does he want me to meet this girl? The girl sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. I crossed my arms as Alex stood in front of me. "Well?" he said. "Look at her, Jason." I kneeled down to my knees. The girl looked up at me, her green eyes filled with terror. She was covered in bruises, scars, and dirt. But behind all of that I saw the beautiful face of Isabel Demitria Ardnoir.

**A/N: I know a lot happened in this chapter but it's the intro so it was difficult to get all the details in. I'm taking it slow next chapter. Please review if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2.**

I gently pulled the tape off of Isabel's mouth. I placed my hand on her bruised jaw line. She turned her head away quickly. Am I mental? Of couse that's not Isabel. I looked back at the grave stone. My heart sank.

"I brought her back, now keep your hands off of my bombs." Alex said and started towards his car. How could he do this to me? It hurts to even look at her. This is not a fair trade.

"IT. ISN'T. HER." I yelled at him as he got in the car.

"It never will be." he said. My anger faded and I stood there with a blank face as he drove away. He's right.

I sat across from Isabel's gravestone... "I love you." I said to her.

"Who was she?" the girl asked, staring at me wide eyed. She must think I'm insane. I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. And I definitely didn't want to talk about it with a replica of her.

After about 5 minutes of sitting there with Isabel I had enough. I had to leave before my heart was torn completely. I got up and put my jacket on. "You aren't going to leave me here, are you?" the girl trembled. I looked at her. "Let me go home." she whimpered.

...*skip*...

"Why am I here?" the Isabel look-alike said.

"It would be easier for me if you didn't talk." I demanded. Her eyes filled with fear again. She didn't say anything else. She was sitting on the counter in my crappy kitchen with her hands still tied together. I cut the rope off her ankles so she could walk.

I soaked a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and pressed it against the cuts scattered across her face. I patched up the damage that Alex did and thought I was done when she sort of whispered, "my stomach." I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "He stabbed my stomach." she stuttered. I thought something was wrong but I had assumed she was only nervous.

I untied her hands. "Well, I need to see it." I said kind of awkwardly. She would need to take her dress off. She took the hint and pulled her light blue dress over her shoulders and dropped it on the floor. I can't believe I didn't notice the blood stain. I felt bad for being so oblivious. My eyes widened when I saw the cut. It was deep. Luckily she wasn't bleeding that much. It had just missed a major artery. I wet a towel and cleaned up the cut. I realized that she would need stitches. I couldn't take her to the hospital. I would probably be blamed for everything. I knew how to give stitches, I had given them to myself before. She would never allow me too. I was lost in thought, deciding how I would do it. It would be too painful.

My thoughts trailed off and I couldn't help but stare at her almost naked body. She was only in underwear. Her waist was tiny and her hips were curvy. Just like Isabel.

She fidgeted her position on the counter and I snapped out of it. "I know I need stitches," she said, "I'm not dumb." "I can do it." I said. "I mean, I can give you stitches myself."  
>"Just take me to the hospital." she replied.<br>"I can't. That's not...uhm..."  
>"Please." she begged. "They're going to ask me for my name. I can't just drop you off at the hospital and leave. Plus Alex would find you if I did."<br>"Alex? He's the one who did this to me?" she asked. I nodded.

After a while of convincing and explaining I finally got her to trust me.

...

She moaned in pain and clenched her fists. "Stay still." I warned her while pulling the medical thread through her skin. I knew how painful it was. I stuck the needle through for the last time and knotted the stitching. I placed a bandage over it so that it wouldn't become infected.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, gazing up and down at my face. I didn't reply but she continued anyway. "Alex, if he was your brother, then why did you treat eachother that way?"

I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. "Nevermind." she said.

"He murdered my girlfriend." I said blankly, not taking my eyes up from her cut. "I'm sorry." she said genuinely. She looked scared. She probably was freaked out that she had been around somebody that would do something like that. Alex stabbed her but I wonder if she ever thought he was capable of murder. I wonder if she thought he would murder her.

He would, but I won't let that happen.

**A/N: It's so annoying that Jason doesn't know the "Isabel replica's" name yet. I'm trying to work that in but I don't want to just randomly have him be like "What's your name?" Next chapter I'll reveal her name(: Please review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3.**

I looked over at the Isabel replica's dress lying on the floor. It was soaked in blood. I walked across the studio apartment to find her something to wear. I started digging through my dresser when I saw her get up and "sneakily" walk over to my jacket. She pulled my knife out of it. I pretended not to notice, grabbed one of my t-shirts and walked over to her casually. She was holding the knife behind her back.

"You can wear this." I held the shirt out to her. She took it with her other hand and thanked me. I noticed her fidgeting her hand, probably trying to get a good grip on the knife. What was she going to do? Stab me? That's not very smart of her... We silently stood about two feet across from eachother for a few seconds before she pulled her hand from behind her back quickly. I snatched her wrists tightly before the knife made contact with me.

I squeezed her wrists tighter "Stop! You're hurting me!" she cried. She dropped the knife and it landed on the ground in between us. I loosened my grip on her wrists, but pinned her against the wall. She looked up at me with those innocent brown eyes.

"Don't even try me." I warned her through gritted teeth. She flinched.

"I'm so sorry. Just don't hurt me." she barely whispered.

I stepped away from her and she slid her back down the wall, sat on the floor, and pulled her knees to her chest. She covered her eyes and started crying. I felt terrible. I can't believe I made her cry. I was just so angry that she would try to stab me. I thought she loved me..."Isabel, you know I would never hurt you." I sat across from her and pulled her into my lap. I wiped her tears away, then slid my hands around her bare waist.

"I'm...I'm not Isabel." she whispered after a minute. I stood up.

"I didn't mean to call you that. I just...Whatever. What's your name anyway?" I asked, frustrated. I pretended to look for my phone. She sat on the floor still.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped. I shot her a glare. "Alyssa." she said quickly.

I picked up my phone and read a new message. "Unknown number: How does it feel having Isabel back?" Alex. I clenched my fists. I wanted to punch something. I took a deep breath, I can't let him get to me. I turned around and saw Alyssa sliding my shirt on. I looked her up and down. Atleast now I don't have to force my eyes away from her almost naked body. She let out a cute yawn. I glanced at my watch. 4am. I guess we should go to sleep.

My apartment was basically a living room wiith an attached bathroom and an open kitchen. No bedrooms. This was all I could afford with my savings. I managed to get a fake i.d. and put the place under a fake name. I'm obviously too young to own it. And hey, I haven't gotten caught yet.

*I pulled a sleeping bag out of my closet and layed it out on the floor. I pointed Alyssa to it. "Night." I shut the light off and went to sleep on my futon.

I woke up to Alyssa screaming at the top of her lungs. I hopped out of bed and ran to her. "Shh!" I covered her mouth with my hand. "It's okay!" I calmed her down. She shoved my hand away and pulled the sleeping bag over her head.

"It wasn't a dream." she said and slowly fell back asleep. I know she wants to go home and see her family. They probably have cops out looking for her and are worried. But she can't go home. She knows where Alex is, and if he finds out that she isn't with me anymore, he will go after her. He'll assume that she will report where he is. He'd go straight back to jail. He would do the same things to her that he did to Isabel.

*flashback*

I squeezed Isabel's hand as the police station exploded right across from us. We ran away from it as fast as we could. I pulled her into an ally behind an office building. She wrapped her arms around me and dug her face into my chest. I held her tightly. After a few minutes she said, "We have to tell somebody."

"He's my brother. I can't." I said.

"Jason, this is wrong of him."

Alex was caught stealing last year and I was used as a witness. I told the truth. He did do it. The cop told me I'd be put in juvy if I lied. I was vulnerable. But the point is Alex is pissed that I didn't cover for him, so now I "owe" him. This is a whole lot more serious than theft. Bombing a police station? I could never turn him in for this. I love him, he's my only family.

I sat tied up in a chair. I didn't know where the hell I was. I twisted my hands back and forth, trying to break the tape. "JASON!" I heard Isabel cry. I managed to break out of the tape, then sprinted to the door. I used a pin to quickly unlock it. "Jason~!" Isabel struggled to say. She was crying so hard. She was scaring me. What the hell is happening? The door opened to a huge warehouse. At a far away corner I saw Isabel laying on the floor; Alex towering over. I sprinted over to them as fast as I could. And as I got closer I could see that he was pointing a gun at Isabel.

"ALEX." he unlocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger. "ALEX. DON'T." I shouted. I ran faster. He didn't even look back at me. Isabel stared at me, her innocent brown eyes wide with fear.

I was right next to them when Alex finally pulled the trigger. She was gone. Just like that. She didn't do anything to deserve this. She was trying to do the right thing by reporting Alex. It's my fault. I introduced her to Alex. I collapsed to the floor on my knees. I pulled her head into my lap. "I love you Jason." she managed to say. I begged her to stay awake, but she drifted off and that was the last time I would ever hold her. I never wanted to let go.

*flashback over*


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4.**

I watched Alyssa sleep. Well, if you can call that sleep. She was tossing and turning and whimpering. More nightmares, I assume. She's trapped in this nightmare because of me. If only she knew that I'm protecting her. But if she had the option would she rather live with me or die? I guess that sounds dumb...but I don't know.

**Alyssa's point of view.**

It seems as if I haven't stopped shaking since I was kidnapped yesterday morning. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared. Everything I say, I doubt myself. I flinch when Jason nears me. I believe the only thing keeping me alive is his illusions. He thinks I'm his old girlfriend who passed away. He's probably crazy. I know when you lose somebody you love, you become a little screwed up in the head. He isn't insane though, just dillusional I guess.

There is one thing I can't figure out though. Something about bombs. His brother said "Keep your hands off my bombs." What the heck? That just was unusual. I was being kidnapped and now I'm trapped in some CSI shit. I was afraid to ask Jason about it yet. His brother also said something about Isabel never coming back, so I feel a sort of shield because Jason can't hurt me. I'm the closest thing he has to Isabel. I guess I look like her? That's probably why he still has me trapped here. I doubt he'll ever let me go, but I still have hope. And I think of worse situations to make me feel better.

The sounds of Jason waking up interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at him. He looked so peaceful. I thanked God that I wasn't kidnapped by some old pervert. Jason was kinda cute...only a little bit. I pulled the sleeping bag over my head and pretended to sleep. He rubbed his eyes then checked his phone. "Shit." I heard him mutter.

I sat on the counter and watched carefully as Jason made a bowl of spaghetti. He set it in front of me and told me to eat it. For some reason I trusted that he didn't do anything funny to it. He handed a bottle of water to me when I was done eating.

"I'm not going to attempt to explain this to you..but I'm leaving for a while today." Jason stood in front of me."You have to stay here. I'm trusting that you'll listen to me when I say it's for your safety. But you can walk out that door if you want. It's your choice." he warned me. I didn't get it. For my safety? He's not locking me up, but he expects me to stay here? This is my chance to leave. But for some reason I feel a sort of...trust for him. Trust? Yeah I think that's the word.

"What do you mean 'for my safety'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." Ugh. I can't stand him. Why do I even trust him if he doesn't tell me anything? Why do I trust him at all? He kidnapped me! It's not like he's hurting me or anything though... He's feeding me and even gave me stitches.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I heard the word come out of my mouth. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. My mom would yell at me whenever I rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't imagine what Jason would do. How could I be so dumb? Jason looked at me and his facial expression stiffened. Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me was all I could think. But then I realized something...he can't hurt me...he couldn't ever hurt Isabel. A smirk pulled across my face, but I forced it away quickly.

**Please review if you want more Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't forgot, I was just waiting for atleast one more review. If you want more, review and message. Hope you enjoy.**

**PART 5.**

**Alyssa's point of view.**

I paced slowly back and forth in front of the door. Here's my chance to escape and go home to my family. But for my "safety"? What's that supposed to mean? Jason was probably just lieing so I wouldn't leave.

Okay. I'm gonna do it. I'm going home. I opened the door slowly, expecting something bad to happen. Maybe there was some kind of trap. But absolutely nothing happened, only a freezing breeze whipped past my skin. I was only wearing Jason's t-shirt that reached the middle of my thigh.

I left the apartment as non-suspiciously and quickly as possible. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but it wasn't in the direction of Jason's apartment. After I felt like I was far enough away from his apartment, I sat down to take a break. I recognized where I was; near times square. I was sitting on a bench outside a 7-11. I asked a woman for a couple of quarters to call my mom at a pay phone. As soon as I heard my mom's voice I started crying.

"Alyssa?" she said; shocked, happy, worried.

"Mom. Can you come pick me up?" I sniffled.

"Of course. Where are you?" she asked. I told her where I was and that I'd explain what happened later. She was on her way.

I hung up, sat down again and collected myself. After a few minutes of waiting I saw Alex. My heart stopped. I hid at the side of the building, peaking over to watch what he was doing. He was walking into the 7-11. As he was grabbing the door handle he saw me looking over at him.

I didn't know what to do, but my first reaction was to run. I sprinted to the back door of the 7-11. I slammed it closed and locked it from the inside. I leaned against the door, panting. I could almost hear Jason saying "I told you so". I guess I should've listened. But my mom will be here soon. And I'll be safe. I smiled at the thought.

Somebody grabbed my arm. I had a mini heart attack. It was only a cashier. He was probably a couple years older than me. "You aren't allowed to be in here." he said.

"I'm sorry. I was just-" uhm. "there was somebody chasing after me."

"Do you want me to call the cops?" he said frantically, letting go of my arm.

"No, my mom will be here soon." I said.

"Alright. I guess you can stay until she's here." he said and left me alone.

I went to the bathroom. I put my hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. I looked horrible. I had bags under my eyes, tons of bruises, my hair was in knots. Jason's shirt was starting to get dirty, too. I splashed my face with water and tried to run my fingers through my hair. Then I went outside to see if my mom was there.

***Jason's point of view***

I was supposed to meet up with Alex but he hasn't showed yet. I was sitting at a diner waiting when I got a text from him "why the hell did you let the girl go" God damn it. Alyssa. That dumbass.

"do you have her? where are you?" I texted back. I was praying that he didn't hurt her. He told me she was at the 7-11, I got in my car and drove as fast as I could over there. I parked and ran inside. Alyssa was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Alyssa. What the fuck? I told you to stay home!" I rushed over to her.

"I know. I'm sorry. And you were right, Alex found me. And-"

"You...aren't wearing shoes." I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I could've been hurt. And it's not my fault that I don't know where my shoes went." she smiled. "You aren't mad at me?"

Then I realized...We were talking like it was normal and she was even smiling at me. "Of course I'm mad at you, but I'm just happy that Alex didn't...Wait where is he?"

"I don't know. He started chasing after me and I came in through the back door."

I looked around. What the heck? "Let's get out of here." I grabbed Alyssa's hand.

"I can't. My mom is coming to get me."

My eyes widened. "WHAT." I put my hands through my hair. "Alex is going to kill me. No, he's gonna kill you...And then he's gonna kill me." I started pacing. What do I do? "Why would you call your mom? What the heck? You're so fucking dumb. You shouldn't have left my apartment in the first place."

"I want to go home. I do not enjoy this." she rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me. Alex. Is going. To kill. You."

"What? He's going to..." she was scared.

"Come with me and I'll protect you. I promise. You'll be safe. And what happened the last time you didn't listen to me?" I asked.

She scrunched her eyebrows and started shaking her head. "I don't know what to do, Jason. I want my Mom."

"I know. And I'm sorry that Alex ever sucked you into this, but it's too late." I said.

She started crying. "Awh come on, don't cry." I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. She wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her close and rubbed her back.

Alyssa walked over to the cashier. "If my mom asks, tell her I had to go but I'm safe. Got it?" He nodded, confused.

"Alright come on." I grabbed her hand and we went out the back door of the 7-11.

We got in the car and started driving back to my place. I stopped at Walgreens and bought Alyssa shampoo, razors, a tooth brush, etc. I also got her a pack of underwear. I figured she'll be staying with me for awhile. She can borrow my shirts. They fit like dresses on her. It's cute.

*Back at the apartment*

"When do you think I'll be able to go home?" she asked, brushing her hair. She just got out of the shower.

"Uhm...I don't know." ... -Never- I thought. She sat next to me on the futon. She pulled her feet up. I think she's starting to feel comfortable around me. I've never talked to her so much. She layed her head on my pillow and slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Alyssa's point of view.**

It was dark out when I woke up. Jason had his arms around me and was sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself. I don't know why he looked so cute when he slept. I pulled a blanket over us and fell back asleep.

Jason made waffles and scrambled eggs for breakfast. I thought it was weird that he knew how to cook. We were sitting at the counter in awkward silence when I finally decided to break it.

"How old are you?" I asked. He looked up from his plate.

"Uh. 17. Why?" he said.

"Oh...I was just wondering." I continued to eat. "I'm sixteen." I said. He nodded. "So how do you live on your own?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." he said. I guess everything that happened yesterday vanished. I thought we would actually get along. I mean...I cried into his arms. He made me laugh. We slept next to eachother. Oh, maybe that's why he's being awkward. But he's the one who decided to sleep by me. I fell asleep first.

"Ehm. Okay then." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want me to say? That I live here illegally? That my parents died and the only family I have is Alex? That Alex is supposed to be in prison and he's screwed up mentally? Where else am I supposed to fucking live, Alyssa?" he flipped on me. A chill went through my body.

"Sorry."

"I'm definitely not going to a foster home." he said quietly.

"I understand."

"Do you?" he said in a know it all tone. I didn't reply. He was being a jerk. Just like before.

I threw my plate in the trash and went to take a shower. I brushed my teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. As I was combing my hair Jason opened the door. I was only wearing my underwear.

"Oh, sorry." he said but didn't move. He just stood there, staring at me. I guess I didn't want to offend him or anything so I didn't really say anything. It's not like he hasn't seen me in my underwear before. I was embarrassed though. He slowly walked into the bathroom and came towards me. He leaned me against the sink. I set my brush down and he intertwined his fingers with mine. He touched his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes. I loved feeling his breath against my lips. He pulled away, though. I was expecting a kiss. "I don't know what that was. I'm sorry." he said and started walking away.

I grabbed his arm and he turned around. "Wait." I whispered. I put my hands on his neck and kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Jason put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled out of his lips. He gently pecked my lips one more time and left the bathroom. My brain filled with thoughts about it. I couldn't decide how I felt. Mixed emotions.

Jason was being awkward again after the kiss. I don't know what the heck his problem is. He has his moments I guess. He's probably bipolar or some shit. We were sitting on the futon just chilling, watching a movie. I was laying down and he was sitting next to me.

"You know...You really look like Isabel." he said, staring at my face.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's a VERY good thing." I blushed. "You're like a replica of her. It's scary. Like you were reincarnated or something. But that's not possible because you're her age. Or...what would be her age." he loved talking about Isabel.

"When we kissed...Were you thinking of me...or Isabel?"

He took a deep breath. "Honestly...I was only thinking of how right it felt to have you in my arms. I don't mean to sound lame. But-"

"It's not lame." I grinned. He was a softy...hmm.

He laughed at himself and flipped his hair.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For...everything. For protecting me, for buying me crap, for not raping and murdering me, for not being a disgusting old man. Well, I guess that was just luck- I mean, that the person who kidnapped me ended up being hot." I said, more to myself than to him.

He laughed. "But I'm not the one who kidnapped you, Alex is."

Yeah. He was right. But he's the one keeping me here. "Jason. Why would Alex kill me?"

"I told you. He's supposed to be in jail. He thinks you'll report where he is when you escape."

"How can I convince him that I won't report him?" I asked. Jason didn't answer though. He probably just got lost in thought.

After a few minutes he goes, "So you think I'm hot?" with the biggest grin on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe."

I can't believe I was bonding with him. Like...what the heck? Why do I like him? It's just that something I guess.

***Jason's point of view***

I don't get out often. And I haven't talked to a girl since Isabel..passed. I loved that Alyssa called me hot. Ew why am I acting like this? Girls are my weakness I guess.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback. I haven't been uploading because I haven't gotten any reviews. You have to understand that I need motivation to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Isabel Demitria Ardnoir" A Jason McCann Love Story

**PART 7.**

Jason's point of view.

While Alyssa was sleeping I turned on the news. As soon as I heard something about a bomb I immediately snapped to attention. They were filming a school.

There's no doubt Alex has something to do with this. I have to go. I have to disable that bomb. Alex can't continue doing this shit.

I tied Alyssa's hand to the futon without waking her and left, locking the door behind me. I was really nervous that I wouldn't make it on time, but I did. Just in time actually. I snuck into the school through the roof and went to the most obvious place it could be.

It had 4 minutes left. I can do this. I know how he makes these, he taught me. You're supposed to cut the blue wire. Atleast that's the way it is supposed to be. Alex made his so that the red and green wires both have to be snipped. And if he hasn't changed his plan this should be right still. Honestly I don't know why he can't design a more high tech bomb that is hard to defuse but I'm thankful. As I said, he isn't very smart.

I got it. I was so proud. I had a minute to spare, too. I pulled my beanie on and sprinted out the way I came in. They will probably all assume it was a dud.

As I was walking up to my apartment, my phone vibrated. I smirked. Alex must be so pissed. I didn't even bother reading it.

I unlocked my door. Alyssa was still tied to the futon by one hand. She was holding her shirt up and taking a look at her cut.

"Oh shit. I forgot about your stitches." I said. "I have to see how it's healing and make sure it's not infected."

"What the hell? You can't just tie me up! Whatever happened to trust?" she yelled at me.

"I don't trust you. The last time I tried you ran away. And you were almost killed. You have to earn trust." I said calmly. That just made her more angry with me. She tried standing up but wasn't very successful because she was tied to the futon still. She plopped back down and pouted.

"I-" she started but couldn't find the words I guess. "You're...You're so annoying!" she shouted.

I untied her wrist from the futon. She sat up straight and moved herself away from me. I kneeled on my knees on the ground in front of her, pulling her towards me by her thighs. She was sitting at the edge of the futon. I pulled her shirt over her shoulders. Her cut was healing fine. It probably needed another week. "Does it hurt?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Not at all." she looked down at me, staring into my eyes. She was so gorgeous. I loved having my hands on her. "Kiss me." she barely whispered. Barely as in, it could have been in my head. I'm actually 99% sure it was in my head. I decided to go with it though. I hovered over her body and kissed her slowly. She pulled me down onto the futon with her. I guess what started as a little kiss turned into a make out session. Our lips moved perfectly together.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for the wait. I only got a few messages but I didn't want to make the people who do read wait any longer. I'll post the next part soon, I promise. Message me if you liked this. Love you._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Isabel Demitria Ardnoir" A Jason McCann love story.

**PART 8.**

Alyssa's point of view.

Awoken by somebody pounding on the apartment door, I sprung up from the futon. "Jason!" I whispered nudging him awake. "Jason." I shook him.

"I'm up. I'm up." he rubbed his eyes. He drew his eyebrows together in confusion when he heard the knocking. He got up and looked through the peep hole of the door. "Shit. Alyssa don't say anything. Don't draw any attention to yourself. Okay? Just like sit still." I nodded and sat down. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jason's point of view.

Alex's fist swung at my jaw. I struggled to stay standing. It didn't help when he threw another punch that hit my eye. I fell to the ground. Before I could stand up and fight back, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"What did I say Jason? I said keep your hands off my bombs. Was that not clear enough? Do you know how expensive those are?" he pushed me into the wall harder. "You broke our deal!"

I didn't say anything. I just glared at him. He let go of me and backed up. He walked over to Alyssa. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little Isabel, now would you?" he stroked his fingers across her cheek. I could see her shiver a little. She had a desperate look in her eyes. I couldn't take it.

"Don't touch her." I said through gritted teeth.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't touch my bombs." He pulled her against him. "Got it?" he said. He tightened his grip on her waist. "Got it?"

I shook my head, "No."

Alex gave me an 'oh really' look and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He pointed it at Alyssa. She was calm until she saw the knife. "Let me ask again." said Alex.

"Jason please!" Isabel begged. As soon as I saw the fear in her eyes I gave in. "Okay." I said. "Just don't hurt her."

Alex smiled deviously, as if he had achieved something. He hasn't though. I'm not going to let him get away with this.

"I said okay. Now get your hands off of her." I said, frustrated. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her. Now."

He let go of her and put his hands up innocently. "Don't break the deal this time, Jason. Or she's gone again."

As soon as Alex left Alyssa started flipping out on me. "He could've killed me! You just stood there acting dumb as fuck!"

"Just be grateful." I sighed. She started shoving me and hitting me. I didn't know why. She was probably just overwhelmed.

When I had enough I snapped, "The only reason I even agreed was because I thought you were Isabel. I should've let him kill you." I yelled.

"What the hell? Did you think I was Isabel yesterday when you were all over me." she pushed me hard but I didn't go far. "Did you?"

Eventually she gave up on me and just sat down on the futon. She broke down in tears. Ugh. "Don't cry." I sat next to her.

"Just let me go home." she cried.

_"Alright. Fine."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Isabel Demitria Ardnoir" A Jason McCann love story.

**PART 9.**

Jason's point of view.

She looked up at me, her tears slowing down. "What- You're gonna let me go?"

I turned my head sideways.."well. There are some obstacles. For one, Alex might find you and kill you. And I'm going to keep disabling his bombs if you leave because I have nothing to lose. So he'll kill you. Oh and I won't be watching you, so he can-"

"I get it. Okay? I get it." she got up and started pacing. "Ugh! I just want my mom! And my dad and my brother. I want to go home. I want to be free. I never asked for this! I hate you! I hate you for keeping me here! I hate you for kissing me! Why did you even do that anyways? Huh?.. Why don't I just kill myself, so Alex can't? I am NOT staying here forever. Agh!" she ranted. I just sat there while she was walking back and forth yelling at me. When she stopped I started laughing. "Ohmigosh you're so annoying!" she shoved me. "Why are you even laughing?" she shoved me again, making me fall back. "You always laugh at the wrong times."

"Really, Alyssa?" I stood up. I pushed her up against the wall roughly.

"Stop." she tried pushing me away. "No, Jason, seriously get off of me."

"You can't treat me like that. This was way easier when you were scared of me. I can easily hurt you, Alyssa. You need to watch yourself."

"I'm sorry. You can't expect me to handle this well." she gasped. "Jason, get off. I can't breathe...Seriously. GET OFF." she slid out of my grip. She just looked at me with disgust.

"Alyssa." I sigh.

"No. Don't even talk to me. I've had enough of you." she lays down and covers her head with a pillow.

"Alyssa. I didn't mean to lose it." I sat next to her. "Come on. If you're living here you have to get along with me."

"Go away." she muttered.

"No." I stuck my tongue out even though she couldn't see me. I crawled next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Jasooonnn. Ugggh." she hit me with her pillow.

"You can't stay mad at me."

"Yes I can. You're a freak." she tried forcing my arms away but I just hugged her tighter. She stopped struggling and let out a sigh of defeat. "I hate you." she whispered.

I kissed her cheek. "I hate you too." I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Seriously. I hate you."

"No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me."

"Whatever. I was caught up in the moment." she rolled her eyes again. I smirked. "You're sucha freak." she said.

"That's not nice." I sat on top of her. She laughed hysterically, as if she was being tickled.

"Get off." she managed to say, still laughing.

I got off of her and sat cross-legged across from her. "I'm sorry I flipped on you. I'm not normally like this. Everything was fine until Alex escaped."

"I get it. But I'm still mad."

"You can't treat me like crap and expect me not to return the favor. Imagine if Alex kept you; how he would be treating you."

"I probably wouldn't even be alive." she looked down at her lap.

"But you are." I held her hands.

"Thank you." she wrapped her arms around me. "I don't hate you." she said into my ear.

"I know." I kissed her cheek.

She wiped it away. "That doesn't mean I like you."

I pulled her close to me. "I know." I pecked her on the lips.

"Ewww." she whined. She couldn't keep a straight face though.

"You like me!" I cheered.

"Not true."

"Is to." I kissed her again.

"Quit it."

"Or else what?" I kissed her again and again.

"Or else..." she bit my lip.

"Oooh feisty." I winked. She rolled her eyes.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. What now? I pulled it out, still holding Isabel...I mean Alyssa. 'i dare you to disable it.' Alex gave me an address.

I looked at Alyssa. What am I supposed to do...

_A/N: Request more if you like it thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

**"Isabel Demitria Ardnoir" A Jason McCann love story.**

**For some reason people were confused about this one. **

**PART 10.**

I chased Isabel down the shoreline. "You aren't fast enough!" she teased as I caught up with her. I tackled her into the sand. She giggled.

"Who isn't fast enough?" I kissed her cheeks. She stared at my face for a minute and traced her fingers over my features. I felt her heartbeat steady.

"You aren't!" she got up and started running again. I smiled at her and hopped to my feet to chase after her.

xxx

I woke up with Alyssa against me. My heart ached. I want Isabel back. Why am I forced to see her face every single day and not allowed to have her? Why?

Alex slammed my door wide open.

"That was a test, Jason. And you failed." he literally threw Alyssa off of me onto the floor. She was wide awake by then. He pointed his gun at her.

I saw a warehouse ahead of me. Isabel's cries for help rang through my head. I can't let him do it again.

I pulled the handgun I've been holding since yesterday out of my jacket and pointed it at Alex.

"You shoot her. I shoot you." I said.

"Killing me isn't going to bring her back." Alex smirked. He was right. Nothing could bring her back. I dropped the gun to the floor. I didn't have any time to think. The second it left my hand, Alex pulled the trigger of his gun. I felt a bullet hit my rib cage and fell back onto the floor. It was like somebody had just hit me with a hammer.

I couldn't get up. It was too painful. I heard Isabel crying and begging but I couldn't do anything about it. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I crawled across the floor to the gun. My ribs hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. Everytime I moved it was like another hammer hitting my ribs. I made it to the handgun. My fingers trembled and I struggled to clench it. I aimed it at Alex, unsteadily and pulled the trigger before he even turned around. I shot right at his spine.

Isabel came over to me and helped me to my feet. I groaned. "We have to go, Jason."

I couldn't think straight but I followed her anyways.

xxx

I woke up in a hospital bead. What the hell? I looked around furiously. I can't be here. I'm living on my own, illegally. I can't go to a foster home.

My rib cage was rapped up and there was an IV stuck into my arm. I ripped the IV out and got up. The hospital floor was cold and sent a chill through my body.

I walked out of the room. A nurse stopped me.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Where is she?"

"She's doing great. Please get back into the bed Mr. McCann." the nurse said, patiently.

"NO. I want to see her." I shouted.

She grabbed my arm and started leading me back into the room. "Isabel!" I shouted. "Isabel!"

I got out of the nurses grip and ran to find Isabel. I need to make sure she's okay. I looked through all of the windows as I passed them.

I found her down the hall, laying in bed. She was sleeping peacefully. I let out a sigh of relief. She's fine. I stared at her through the window.

The nurse came with a security guard and forced me to go back to the room. They hooked up the IV again.

I slowly faded into a dream land.

**Alyssa's point of view.**

Jason managed for a while. About a block away from the hospital he passed out. I panicked and used his phone to call an ambulance because I knew I couldn't get him any farther.

I hope he's alright. My wound wasn't terrible, so I knew I was fine. Alex slit my arm while he was trying to kidnap me back from Jason.. I guess? I don't know. I'm still confused about this whole thing.

One thing I did know was that Jason left the apartment yesterday while I was sleeping.

They took Jason into the ER immediately. A doctor came to ask me questions. What's my name, what's his name, how old are we, what happened.

I answered as best as I could. Our names? Jason McCann and... I made up a different name for me. I said my name was Isabel Ardnoir. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

How old are we? We're 18. A lie, but I can't get Jason in trouble.

What happened? What happened... somebody broke into his apartment. Another lie. But again, I can't get Jason in trouble.

The doctor wrote some things on a clipboard, took me into a room, and examined my body.

xxx

I woke up in a hospital gown with stitches in my arm. A nurse came in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Jason? Is he okay?" I said.

"Relax. Jason is in the ER still. The doctors haven't told me anything but I'm sure he's doing great. Dr. Ciampa will be here in a minute to discuss some things with you." she said, checking something on a monitor and recording it. She left the room. A few minutes later 'Dr. Ciampa' came in.

"We have some issues with the system. What's your name again?" he asked. Oh shit. I'm in trouble.

"Isabel Ardnoir."

"How do you spell that?" he asked. I spelled it for him slowly. "It's funny. Because it says you're deceased."

"Well I'm not. I'm right here." I chuckled. Trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Date of birth?" he asked. Oh. I don't know Isabel's birthday.

A nurse popped her head into the room. "Doctor we have an issue in room C35." she said urgently. I prayed that wasn't Jason. Dr. Ciampa told me he'd be back later and rushed out of the room.

I fell asleep, but Jason shook me awake...

I rubbed my eyes. "What the fuck Jason? Are you okay? How'd the surgery go?"

"We have to get out of here. Now." he unhooked me and grabbed my hand.

xxx

_A/N: If you didn't understand; Jason decided to take the chances and disable/defuse/disarm the bomb that Alex set up last chapter. Request the next part. Thank you _


End file.
